zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
City Shadows/Minor Characters
The following is a list of minor characters in the City Shadows series, arranged categorically. Demons Cui Fen, Dai Yu, Shou Zhuo Cui Fen (崔芬 Cuī Fēn, literally: "emerald fragrance"), Dai Yu (岱輿 Dài Yú, literally: "black jade") and Shou Zhuo (手镯 Shǒu Zhuó, literally: "bracelet") were three Demon Commander class demons in service to Lang Yan as members of her personal army, the Crystal Horde. However, when Lang Yan returned from her mission in the human world heartbroken, they began to lose faith in her as an effective leader and believed she had gone soft. Together, the three conspired to overthrow her as the leader of the Horde and kill her. Their plan was a failure, however, due in part to Ratan's betrayal and Lang Yan's sheer power and all three were killed in the resulting civil war between crystal demons. Jian Dun Jian Dun (剑盾 Simplified; 劍盾 Traditional Jiàn Dùn, literally: "sword shield") is the Metal Demon Sorcerer and father of the demon-human hybrid, Jin Koizumi. Little is known of Jian's history except that he is currently banished in the Netherworld but somehow managed to sire a child with a human woman. He was briefly mentioned by Dragen, who apparently defeated the Metal Demon in combat, after which Dragen's Demon Weapon manifested for the first time as a sign of his strength. However, this was actually a lie made up by Dragen. In reality, Dragen broke into Jian's armory and stole the weapon, later claiming that it was his Demon Weapon. Pythios Pythios was a Fire Demon Sorcerer, son of Shen Du and brother of Tiamat, Dragen and Drago. According to Dragen, Pythios was stubborn as he was cocky and arrogant. He was powerful in battle, but also reckless and dedicated his livelihood to spreading his father's name. However, this dedication ultimately led to his death when Pythios foolishly put himself in a situation that he was simply not strong enough to conquer. Pythios is a Greek name as well as the name of the serpent killed by Apollo near Delphi. Ratan Ratan was one of Lang Yan's commanders in her Crystal Horde and by far, her most loyal. In fact, Ratan harbored unrequited romantic feelings for his master. Ratan was pressured by the other commanders to join the coup and Ratan agreed on the condition Lang Yan would be allowed to live. When he discovered they had no intention of sparing her life, Ratan defected and informed her of the coming attack. However, still reeling from the pain of losing her family, Lang Yan lacked the motivation to fight. Ratan was able to inspire her to fight for her happiness and a chance to be reunited with her loved ones. In the heat of battle, Ratan took a fatal strike meant for Lang Yan and died in her arms. Before dying, he confessed his feelings to her and that it was all right that she did not reciprocate, since he only wanted her to be happy and he was glad to have been an important part of her life regardless. Ratan is an Indian name meaning "jewel". Sha Xie Sha Xie (沙蝎 Shā Xiē, literally: "sand scorpion") is the Sand Demon Sorceress and mother of the demon-human hybrid, Nyiri. Little is known of Sha's history except that she is currently banished in the Netherworld but somehow managed to birth a child with a human. Shuang Jing Shuang Jing (双镜 Simplified; 雙鏡 Traditional Shuāng Jìng, literally: "double mirror") is the Glass Demon Sorceress and mother of the demon-human hybrids, Logan and Lucas Glass. Little is known of Shuang's history except that she is currently banished in the Netherworld but somehow managed to birth two sons with a human. Shuo Guang Shuo Guang (烁光 Shuò Guāng, literally: "shining light") was the Light Demon Sorceress, wife of WuShi Kuang and mother of Arran Kuang as well as the twin sister of Tzan Ren, the Shadow Demon Sorcerer. At one time, she and Tzan Ren were a single entity encompassing all light and dark and good and evil, but something caused them to split. Tzan Ren embodied all darkness and evil while Shuo Guang embodied light and goodness. At some point, Shuo Guang created the 12 Signs, sigils of great power based on the Greek zodiac, which she later left to her son. Shuo Guang's goodness caused her to become a pariah among other Demon Sorcerers. Eventually, Tzan Ren could no longer put up with having someone like her as his twin. So, using his pure shadow powers, he completely obliterated her. Tiamat Tiamat was a Fire Demon Sorceress, daughter of Shen Du and sister to Pythios, Dragen and Drago. Unlike Pythios, Tiamat was more calm and level headed. She was a skilled and deadly warlord and like Pythios was dedicated to their father. However, during battle, Tiamat took an attack meant for her father, thereby saving his life. Rather than save her, Shen Du chose to abandon her and let her die, believing she had outlived her usefulness. Tiamat is a Babylonian name and the name of the primeval sea dragon goddess. Humans Aneira Evan's mother and grandfather Aneira Evans' mother died in labor giving birth to her, so Aneira was raised by her maternal grandfather. He took her to his hometown of Hell, Norway to raise her and taught her to hide her abilities and demon heritage to avoid persecution. He eventually died of old age. Callahan family Collin and Finn Callahan Collin and Finn are the older brothers of Mavis Callahan. Collin is studying to enter the police force while Finn is in university. Unlike Finn, Collin remains unaware of his sister's world-saving adventures and the fact that most of her friends are demons. Conall and Onora Callahan Conall and Onora Callahan were Mavis' ancient family ancestors. In present day, Onora's spirit was awakened by magic and raged as a banshee, wailing at the loss of her husband. Mavis discovered the root of her despair was from losing her husband to war, at which point she drowned herself. However, Mavis reveals that Conall's body was misidentified and that he did not really die in war. This appeases Onora's spirit and she reunites with Conall's ghost in the afterlife. Devin Callahan Devin Callahan is one of Mavis' cousins. She appears to have a competitive rivalry with him in regards to the Callahan Family Reunion paintball game. He had once shot her in the boob with a paintball, but she got her revenge in the 2006 reunion. Moira Callahan Mavis has a great-aunt named Moira, who is apparently very fat. Seamus Callahan Seamus Callahan is Mavis' beloved and eccentric uncle. They had a tradition every Callahan Family Reunion to camp out by the lake near his castle in hopes of spotting the ghost of their ancestor, Onora Callahan, who had drowned herself in the lake. Sean Callahan Sean Callahan is Mavis' younger brother. He is an intellectual genius, but has few friends. He is the first of Mavis' family to discover her exploits and admits he had known for some time. He also has a crush on Mala Reid. Henry and Evelyn Kingsley Henry and Evenlyn Kingsley are the birth parents of Renita Ryder aka Prudence Kingsley and Temperance Kingsley. Due to their fear and inability to understand her sixth sense powers, the couple was driven by fear to abandon their daughter at an orphanage. A few years later, they were so consumed with guilt that they returned to the orphanage to take her back, only to be horrified that she had already been adopted by a couple with fake papers. Henry and Evelyn presumably moved on from this and had another daughter, Temperance, who, to their horror, had the same powers as Prudence. Having heard of the Ryder Clan from a friend, they contacted them in hopes that they could help Temperance. As if a twist of fate, Renita was the one sent to assess Temperance. Ren concealed her identity during the meeting and berated the couple for their actions, leading them to emotionally breakdown and admit that they were horrible parents for abandoning their first child, but did not want to make the same mistake again. It was not until she was leaving when Ren hinted her true identity to them. Jin Koizumi's mother Jin Koizumi's mother is his human parent who abandoned him at birth. The reason why is unknown but it could be because she was aware she was carrying a demon child. This abandonment caused Jin to become a very bitter young man filled with hatred and anger. Logan and Lucas Glass' father Logan and Lucas Glass' father is their human parent. Who he is and how they came to be separated from him is unknown. Nyiri's father Nyiri's father is her human parent. During her childhood, he was physically and emotionally abusive to her and was unaware of her demonic heritage. Nyiri eventually ran away from home and changed her name, never once trying to contact her father again. Raymond and Rita Ryder Raymond and Rita Ryder are members of the Ryder Clan, aunt and uncle to Remington and Reginald Ryder as well as the adoptive parents of Renita Ryder. Having discovered young Renita's sixth sense abilities, they traveled to London with the intention of adopting her into the Ryder Clan, but only with her consent. Remington and Reginald's parents Remy and Reggie's parents were loyal and skilled members of the Ryder Clan, who were ultimately killed by demons. Temperance Kingsley Temperance Kingsley is Renita Ryder's younger sister and like her sister, has the same sixth sense abilities. Fearful of the spirits and ghosts she was perceiving, Temperance shut herself out from everyone around her and her parents sought help from the Ryder Clan. Ren was sent to assess Temperance's abilities and, like Raymond did with her as a child, offered Temperance the choice to come with her to learn and master her abilities and gifted her with a crystal pendulum. She then left, without revealing that they were sisters. Animals King King is Nyiri's pet scorpion that she originally met as a child. She originally intended to use him to kill herself, unable to bear living on the streets in poverty anymore, but King refused to sting her, sensing the scorpion within her. It was meeting King that allowed Nyiri to learn about her demon powers and her ability to communicate with scorpions. Since then, King has been her only friend and confidant. Despite the relatively short lifespan of scorpion, Nyiri sustains King's life by granting him some of her Demon Chi to grant him some longevity. King's name is a reference to the names of kings in Ancient Egypt. Phineas Phineas is Mavis' beloved pet bearded dragon, whom she considers elegant and a noble creature. He once ate one of the 13 Coins, preventing Mavis from accessing it's power until it passed through his system. Phinease is named after Phineas Flynn from Phineas and Ferb. Category:A to Z Category:Jackie Chan Adventures characters Category:Fan Characters